


The Finale

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sad, Sadness, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural ending, The End, You May Cry, ending, many tears, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester walks alone in an empty graveyard to a lonely grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finale

Dean Winchester walks alone in an empty graveyard to a lonely grave. Upon reaching his destination, he looks down and his eyes glisten with tears. His body is draped with a plain, beige trench-coat that meant so much to him. 

"I tried, Sammy. I tried so hard..." His voice breaks as a tear rolls sorrowfully down his cheek, "The world is saved, but at what cost? I don't want the world."

His eyes trail mindlessly across the stony grave, dirt messily shoveled on top of it. A morbid but strangely amusing thought creeps into Dean's mind.

_We dig graves better than that._

Or rather, they _had_  dug graves better than that.

"I want you back. Bitch..." He shuts his eyes, a killing thought striking him; nobody was going to answer.

Dean kneels down to his brother's grave.

Digging into his pocket, he pulls out a small amulet that his brother once gave to him and set it gently on Sam Winchester's grave.

"Goodnight, Sammy." he said. These words were one of the first things he said to his baby brother. Now they were his last.

He walks away, silently forbidding himself to ever come back to this place again. His light trench-coat started fluttering against his body in the cold wind making him look like a ghost. 

 

Dean Winchester's baby brother was dead.

 

_Dean Winchester's baby brother was dead._

And this time, there was no coming back.

Because no one was there to bring him back.

Because everyone was dead.

And soon after, Dean was too.

 


End file.
